Balance
by fanofrandy
Summary: Challenge accepted! Response to Ginger S challenge. Johnny finds himself stuck in an elevator after a particularly rough shift.He seeks to find some balance.Reviews are welcomed!Rating is for latter ch's. and minor language.NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Balance

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Challenge accepted! Response to Ginger S challenge. Johnny finds himself stuck in an elevator.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy exited Treatment Room One and walked slowly to the Nurse's Station. Dixie offered a slight smile as he approached. "Rough one?" She asked.

"Not particularly." Roy answered. And, with a deep sigh he added, "Just a rough shift, I guess." He walked to the coffee machine and then turned a looked around; as if missing something. "You seen Johnny?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh, yeah. He left this for you." She shoved the Handi-talkie toward the senior Paramedic. "He went up to Ortho with the little girl. He said he'd be back in a few." She smiled a knowing smile.

"Women of all ages are attracted to my Partner, Dix. What is it about him that turns all women to jelly?" He kidded. "Uh…present company excluded that is." He added with a slight laugh.

"It's just that 'Gage charm', I guess, Roy. There's no explaining it." Dixie offered with a giggle of her own.

"No explaining what?" Brackett asked as he walked up to the two after exiting the same Treatment Room Roy had left moments ago. "Looks like he's gonna be okay, Roy." He updated the Paramedic, and then asked again. "What were you all talking about?"

"Gage's way with 'women'." Roy shared. "He's upstairs with the guy's 10 year old daughter, Doc. I was just askin' Dixie here what these women see in my Partner that makes him so irresistible." They all three looked to one another and exchanged glances. All three shrugged their shoulders at the same time and Brackett offered…

"The eighth wonder of the world maybe." And they all shared a laugh at John's expense. Roy leaned back against the counter to await his Partner's return.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"She'll be fine, Johnny." Dr. Morton offered as Johnny exited the casting room. The young girl had been sedated to prepare her for setting her broken leg.

"I know, Doc. She was just so scared 'n all…I just thought it was the least I could do to come up here with her and make sure she felt safe." Johnny explained.

Morton picked up on something and ventured…"You doin' okay, Gage? You sound…tired."

Johnny was surprised at the concern, but tried not to show it. He appreciated the man's observation and answered…"It's been a 'teeter-totter day'." He remarked. By the look on Morton's face, he knew further explanation was needed. "Most of our shifts have a balance to them, you know, Doc. We have good calls and bad calls…but, it mostly balances out. This shift just had more than its share of few rough calls…lost more than a few, you know?" He shoved his hands in his pockets after he pressed the button for the elevator. He shared the quiet moment with the doctor before he said…"Well, at least this one turned out okay."

Morton felt he should say something, but the young resident was not the best at 'bedside manner', and both men were acutely aware of this. He sighed deeply and offered, "The girl'll be fine, Gage. Don't worry." And, he turned to walk away.

Johnny nodded his head as he stared at the floor and continued to wait on the elevator.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Dr. Early walked up to the Nurse's station where Roy still waited Johnny's return. He poured a cup of coffee and turned to the tired Paramedic. "How you doin', Roy?"

"Well, Doc…it's been a hell-of-a-shift and it is just about over. So…I guess I'm doin' alright." Roy answered as he continued slowly sipping his coffee.

The older doctor leaned on the counter across from the younger man and regarded him for a moment. "You know, Roy…it's the first lesson we learn as doctors and teach you in Paramedic training…'never get personally involved', right?" The younger man nodded. "I think we all learn just as quickly-that is easier said than done."

"You're right about that one, Doc. And, I think it is somehow harder for Johnny than the rest of us. This shift chewed him up and spit him out. This last hour can't pass fast enough for either of us." Roy shared.

Early knew that the Paramedics of Squad 51 had more than their share of runs in the last 24 hours. And, quite unfortunately, they had lost more lives than they had saved that shift. Through no fault of their own, they had fought to save the lives of eight people that day…and, only three of them had lived. Those were odds that the men found hard to accept.

"Roy…" Early barely whispered, "...you guys did the best you could. And, that is all anyone can ask. For all of us…there are good days and bad days. We just have to trust that the good will outweigh the bad."

Roy nodded his understanding. He knew what Early had said was true, but it would take time to process all that had happened on this shift…for him and his Partner. "I know, Doc. But, that is little comfort when you fight so hard…but, the victim still dies." Roy choked back the emotion that threatened to surface. He put down the coffee and cleared his throat. "Well…I guess I will go find that missing Partner of mine and get back to the station so we can put this shift to bed."

Dr. Early put a hand on Roy's shoulder to offer some added encouragement. "Tell Johnny I said…'Hello', huh?"

"Sure, Doc. See you later." Roy said as he grabbed the HT and walked toward the elevators.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The elevator doors opened on the 6th Floor of Rampart Hospital. Strangely, it was empty as Johnny stepped inside and hit the button that would take him back to the ER. He stepped instinctively to the back of the elevator despite the expanse of room, and leaned on the rail as the doors closed. His nose bristled a little at a slight odor that permeated the small box, but he thought nothing of it. Hospitals were 'home' to a lot of strange and unusual smells.

He was lost in thought as he felt the small room slowly descend and then seize to a sudden stop. He felt a small jolt as the elevator was suddenly still…the lights were out above the door and on the panel. All he knew was that he was somewhere between the sixth and first floors. "Dammit" he cursed loudly as the lights flickered and then went out completely. Illuminated by only a dim emergency light from above, he pushed the red Emergency Button. When he did not hear the alarm sound he pressed it again, several more times. When his efforts were not rewarded, he picked up the Emergency Phone to get some help. It was dead.

"Son-of-a…" He breathed out as he looked around for some sign that help was on its way. He reached for his belt and remembered he left the HT at the Nurse's station with Dixie. "What now, Gage?" He asked himself and began planning his escape.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Balance – Pt. 2

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Challenge accepted! Response to Ginger S challenge. Johnny finds himself stuck in an elevator.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy pushed the elevator button, but it did not light up. He pushed it again to no avail. He looked at the lights above the doors to see if it was perhaps stopped on one particular floor…but, those lights were not lit either. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself. He briefly thought of just using the stairs, but wondered if perhaps something might be wrong. He knew that there was an alarm on elevators that would sound if it was stuck between floors or stopped open on a certain floor for too long. But, he could hear no such alarm and had no explanation for the lights not working.

He walked quickly back to the Nurse's station. "Dixie…can you call maintenance? The elevator doesn't seem to be working."

"What do you mean, Roy?" She queried as she picked up the phone to make the call. "What's it doing?"

"It's not **doing** anything…that's the problem. No lights, no sound, no movement, no nothin'." He answered her. She began talking to whoever answered the phone and he had a sudden, sinking thought…

"_What if someone is stuck in the elevator between floors_?" A slight sheen of dampness shown on his forehead as he came to the realization and listened to Dixie's end of the call.

"Uh huh…yes…no…I don't know, just a sec." She covered the mouthpiece of the phone and asked Roy, "How long has it been like this?"

"I don't know." Roy honestly answered. "I pushed the button a couple minutes ago and…nothin'." He shook his head in disbelief. Dixie relayed his response and then hung up the phone.

She updated Roy. "They don't have any alarms showing, but they're gonna check on it now. We should use the main and service elevators or the stairs in the meantime, he said."

Roy looked back toward the elevator at the end of the hall. He had an uneasy feeling, but went to the stairs to join his Partner in Orthopedics.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny wasn't particularly claustrophobic. He had been squeezed into spaces tighter than this on many rescues. But, the thought of being stuck in this elevator for very long was unpleasant. After the shift he'd just endured, all he wanted to do was to go home, shower, and then sleep for the next 8 hours.

He shined his penlight at his watch and saw that it was 07:05. Just another 55 minutes and their shift would end. He had only hoped that they would get no runs, but now…he just wanted out of this damn elevator. He banged on the button pad and willed for the alarm to sound so someone would know he was there. He thought about yelling, but decided to wait a few minutes.

"This is a busy hospital…someone is bound to notice that the elevator is not working and call someone to fix it!" He reasoned aloud. He took a deep breath and backed away from the buttons and slid down to the floor to await help to arrive.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Morton saw Roy exit the stairs and walk his way. He smiled slightly as he walked toward Roy, too. The men met in the middle of the hallway. "Roy, you here to check on the little girl, too." Morton asked.

Roy nodded, and added, "Yeah…and, to collect my Partner so we can go home." Morton's face contorted as Roy looked on.

"Roy, he left about 10 minutes ago." Morton said matter-of-factly. Roy swiftly turned toward the elevator and gasped.

"Did he get on the elevator?" Roy asked.

"Of course he did." Morton replied and then picked up on the slight panic in Roy's question. "What's wrong?"

Roy ran toward the elevator and pushed the button and looked above the doors. No lights shown at all. He turned to Morton…"The elevator's not working. I think Johnny may be stuck in there."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

It had been 20 minutes and Johnny had not heard anything. No alarm bells, no hails from someone offering assistance…just the beating of his own heart and slightly increasing breaths. He stood and walked to the door. He had been stuck in an elevator before. Talk about small spaces...the small elevator barely had enough room for Roy, Johnny and their victim. It had stalled and they had to be rescued. That reassured him some as he became increasingly uncomfortable. It was only then that he realized that what he had smelled was smoke from an electrical short. And, now the smell was growing stronger.

He also felt the elevator car list again and he worried for a short moment the entire thing would plummet to the bottom. He thought for a moment and decided he would remain as still as possible and stay toward the middle of the car to provide a balance of weight as to not cause any strain the already creaking cables.

"C'mon, Roy." He mumbled aloud. "Get me the hell outta here."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Brackett, Dixie and the Hospital Maintenance supervisor joined Roy and Morton on the 6th Floor in front of the elevator doors. "There's been a short in the electrical system and there is a strain on the cables. There is a threat that they could snap completely." The stocky, balding man reported. "We've got men on the roof now. You say there's someone in there?" He looked at Roy. Roy thought the man looked very nervous as he answered.

Roy nodded. "I think my Partner, John Gage, might be in there. He was seen getting in this elevator about 30 minutes ago and no one has seen him since." Roy absently glanced at his watch as the others discussed what to do next.

"Look, I will get something to pry these doors open and then we can see where it has stopped. We can also call to see if he is really in there, okay?" The Maintenance supervisor said, with an attempt to sound authoritative. Roy glanced at the man, rolled his eyes a bit, and then moved toward the stairwell door. He entered the stairs and a moment later, he returned with a fire axe.

"Here, let's use this." Roy said as he walked to the doors. The shorter man just nodded his approval and joined Roy at the doors.

The two men placed the axe in the space where the doors met in the middle and both applied pressure to the axe handle and the doors slowly opened. Once there was enough space, Roy pulled the axe long ways and pushed it between the doors to prevent them from closing. What they saw and smelled told them the situation was far more grave than they originally believed.

"What's burning?" Brackett asked as the noticed the smoke and acrid smell. And, the loud whining of the tightly stretched cables. They could hear little besides that strange "crying" noise.

"There's no tellin'…could just be a minor short in the electrical system…or,…" The man looked up toward the roof, "…it could be the motor…and, the friction of the cables when the car fell." The three onlookers couldn't believe what they just heard.

"The car FELL?" Roy bellowed. "How do you know that…and, why are we just hearing this?" He turned and flashed a worried look toward Brackett. "Doc, I'm gonna call this in to Dispatch. We need a crew out here to get Johnny…or, whoever is on that elevator out of there now!" Brackett nodded as he smirked at the Maintenance supervisor. They all exchanged worried looks as LA Dispatcher, Sam Lanier beckoned,

"Engine 51, respond to call at Rampart General Hospital. Possible entrapment. Squad 51 at scene. Time out 7:45."

"10-4 Station 51, KMG-365." Came the reply as Cap rushed to join the Engine crew on Big Red.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Balance – Pt. 3

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Challenge accepted! Response to Ginger S challenge. Johnny finds himself stuck in an elevator.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Help!" Johnny called out as the smoke began to sting his eyes and throat. He was fairly certain there was not a fire, but he was not wanting to wait around to find out. "Help! Is anyone there?" He continued to call. He could hear the almost "painful" sound of the cables as they screamed against the burden of the elevator car. He reached up toward the small trap door in the ceiling of the elevator. He couldn't quite reach it so he perched himself to use the railing to hoist himself when the car lurched again…plummeting another 5 feet or so. He crashed to the floor and his back and head took the brunt of the impact. He rubbed the back of his head gingerly and decided against anymore fast moves. As a headache began to set in, he decided to stay still for the moment. He was sure someone would have missed him by now and, in this busy hospital, someone would have noticed the elevator not working.

He called again for help as his mind wandered to the rescues they had that shift. "_Or, lack thereof_." Johnny thought ruefully and, again, rubbed the growing knot on his head. This shift the odds had not been in their favor for they had lost more victims than they had saved. Days like this were hard to get past…there seemed be no balance.

For the most part, their job offered a fair balance…lost one patient, save two. Find a dead victim, free three more that were alive. The scales would often swing in their favor. But, today…the balance was off. More had died than had been saved. And, though he was now stuck in an elevator with smoke billowing and a threat of falling, that was what was foremost in his mind.

Balance!

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Shhh." Roy held up a hand as the maintenance men were explaining what had happened to their supervisor and Captain Stanley. "I heard something!" They all fell silent as they listened intently for what would come next. As they looked down the saw as the elevator car slid further from them. For a moment, Roy feared it would fall all the way to the basement.

Over the sound of the sparking electrical system and the whining of the stretched steel cables, they heard a muffled cry for help. "_Help! Is anyone there?"_

Roy nodded and said, "That's Johnny." He turned to the shaft and yelled down, "We're here, Johnny. Just hold on. We're gonna get you outta there!" He waited for an answer, but the cables cried out as they were stretched and pulled beyond what they would be able to stand for much longer.

Roy's impatience grew. His Partner had been trapped for nearly an hour and no one had offered any reason for the malfunction or resolution to the problem. "What the hell is going on?" He pointedly asked the Maintenance supervisor.

The stocky man had rung his hands worriedly as he formed his explanation. He looked up at those around him as he admitted…"Last month, the cables on this car were replaced." The statement was met with annoyed glances and nods from Firemen and Doctors. "Well…I guess I didn't give the right specifications for this unit and the wrong cables were installed. These cables were not meant to carry the weight of this unit. My men tell me that the motor has burned up and the cables are frayed beyond repair and due to the added strain on them from the electrical shortage, these cables are going to snap at any moment. That elevator and everyone on it…well…I'm afraid there's really nothing we can do."

Cap shook his head the ineptitude of the man before him. "Well, we just put a ladder or rope down there and get him out, then." Cap proclaimed and sent Marco and Chet for the needed equipment.

"Well…" the Maintenance supervisor stammered. "I'm afraid that any added weight or movement will likely send that car plummeting right down to the basement." The little man explained. Brackett fumed. After a few expletives, he ordered the man to see the Hospital Administrator and turned to the maintenance crew and Roy.

"What can we do to get Johnny out of there without causing him any injury?" He beseeched. The men huddled and considered their options. Roy only considered Johnny and the safety of his Partner.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny had heard the muted shouts and voices and he was sure he heard Roy's voice. But, the sound of the strain on the elevator cables drowned out the exact words. Since he was now certain others were aware of his dire situation…that Roy was aware…he decided he would try to be calm and allow them time to get him out.

He scooted slowly toward the wall. He didn't want to make any more big movements like the one that had caused the elevator car to plunge further. That had not been a good feeling at all. He was seated in the center of the car at the back wall where he was now leaning to keep the car in balance. There was that word again…balance.

He tried to think of the hot shower he would enjoy once he got home. He pictured the cool sheets of his bed that would welcome his tired body. And, he closed his eyes to emulate the sweet sleep that he hoped would come, but his mind was filled with visions of those that he had lost that day. He shook his head as if to shake away the cold, blank stares that met him, but they would not go away.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the five people that he had lost that shift. They all stared at him blankly as he again closed his eyes to the aberration.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Five Firemen and three Hospital Maintenance workers continued to brainstorm how they were going to get Johnny from the stalled and precariously perched elevator car. A couple stories up, Dr. Brackett was seeing that a certain Maintenance supervisor "never worked in this County again!" He was also considering filing criminal charges against the man if something terrible happened to Johnny. But, that was something he didn't want to consider.

Chet spoke with worry for his Friend. "Cap, can we try to tie the elevator car off to something that will withstand its weight and take the pressure off those cables before they snap completely?"

"Sounds great, Kelly!" Cap mocked. "And, just what do you have in mind for us to use?" He grumbled. It was a good idea, but there were few resources to settle the matter that simply.

About that time, the stairwell door bounded open and the fourth maintenance crew member that had been working on the damage to the electrical box and motor housing fell to the floor in a twitching heap.

"What the hell?" Cap called out as Roy and Dixie rushed to the worker's side. Morton was there in seconds. After a cursory exam, Morton made a tentative diagnosis.

"This man has symptoms of hypercapnia. We need to get him down to the ER!" Morton enlisted the help of two orderlies as he and Dixie made their way down to the ER with their patient. Roy shook his head and stepped to the open door to the elevator shaft. He saw the smoke that still hung in the air just above the car where Johnny was. He cursed himself for not realizing the danger to his Partner. Johnny was being subjected to the same danger as the worker they just saw. He had been down there for nearly two hours now and subjected to the same poison as the worker…carbon dioxide inhalation.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Balance – Pt. 4

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Challenge accepted! Response to Ginger S challenge. Johnny finds himself stuck in an elevator.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The people around him seemed to mock him as his chest began to tighten and his head pounded. Given the right frame of mind, Johnny would be able to understand what was happening to him, but his usual acuity had been stolen by the heavy gases that had formed in the small box in which he was imprisoned. He had been better when he was alone.

"Go away." He called to the apparitions. He tried to gain reason and understanding, but he sank deeper into his delusion. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." He cried and lowered his head into his hands as he sobbed. When he tried to take a deep breath, he vomited violently instead. His movement caused the elevator to slip again and he plummeted another three feet down the shaft.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"He's suffocating down there." Roy deduced. "We have to get him out now."

"Chet, go get the fan, Pal. Let's try to ventilate that shaft and get some of that gas outta there." Cap ordered. Then he walked to the opening near Roy. He could see the acrid smoke hanging in the shaft and worried for his youngest charge. They were damned either way…if they tried to reach Johnny, he could plummet to his death; if they waited to try another way, he would die of carbon dioxide poisoning. "Well, Roy…we don't have much choice here, do we?" Cap stated the obvious.

"No, Cap, we don't. We've got to get him outta there…NOW." Roy said. They turned to the others and Cap barked the orders.

"Marco, you and Mike go down to the 3rd Floor and stand ready for my order. Once we get things set up here, I want you to pry that door open…we will only have a few seconds to get him out. Go!" Cap turned to Chet who had returned with the fan and mounted it.

"Okay, Pal…time to put your plan in action. These men who work here say there is one of those fancy new cranes on the next lot. What if we ran that cable down through the shaft from the roof, connected it to the elevator car and took up the slack…you think it would hold long enough?"

Chet nodded. "It's worth trying, Cap. We can't just leave him down there."

"Okay. Get to it." Cap said and patted Chet's shoulder as he turned to leave. Cap then looked to Brackett, who had joined them again. "What's the prognosis, Doc?" He asked as he nodded toward the open shaft.

His brow furrowed and he smirked as he offered the grim answer. "It's been over three hours, Hank. The worker was on the roof and had the benefit of some fresh air…Johnny has only the air in that compartment, and it's surly laden with carbon dioxide." He shook his head back and forth as he continued. "He's bound to be displaying symptoms considering what we saw in the other man. Disorientation, headache, vomiting, increased heart rate, elevated blood pressure…the list goes on until…well…until the victim dies."

Roy and Cap looked sharply at one another. They were both going to do what they could to be sure that was not going to happen. "Roy, go get the ropes. Once we get that cable through the opening in the roof…you go down and attach it. Let's get you some gloves and a couple locking bolts for that cable." Roy knew that Johnny would be the one sent if he had not been trapped. He was the skinniest and most agile Firefighter in LA County. Roy would have to be very careful…for it was Johnny's life on the line this time. He hoped against hope that the crane cable would be strong enough to hold if the other cables completely snapped.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Between bouts of nausea, Johnny considered the faces of those around him. A mother and her two sons who died in a house fire the night before. The house was fully involved when they arrived on the scene. A neighbor told Roy that the family had just moved in only a week ago.

Roy and Johnny had entered the house to search for the occupants. When they cleared the first floor, they both lumbered up the steps hoping to find someone alive. When he opened the nursery door, Johnny rushed to the crib only to find the baby was not breathing. He took off his mask and gave a few rescue breaths and then covered the baby's face with his air mask. He gently picked the small boy up and carried him out. As he exited the front door, he saw Roy and Chet were already by the Squad with the other victims.

They fought valiantly, but the three occupants of the house were all pronounced dead at the scene. A very grim scene indeed. Johnny sat on the bumper of the Squad as the Coroner's van approached. His eyes were full and he allowed a few drops to leak from his eyes. He blamed it on the smoke he inhaled when he carried the baby out of the house. Roy was standing nearby and they watched as the three bodies were taken away. This would haunt them for a while.

Now, in the elevator, Johnny watched as the young mother cradled her baby boy and the other sat leaning against her. They had blank looks on their faces and said nothing. "What?" He finally cried out. "What do you want from me?" The woman simply smiled and then looked back to her boys.

When he received no answer he turned to the others who were sitting to his left. A 40-ish man dressed in a nice business suit looked down at his hands. Their first call of the shift was a response to a car accident. A single vehicle went over the cliff in the canyon. After repelling down, Johnny found the man pinned under his car. He was alive, but barely breathing. As he sat next to Johnny now, the man said…

"I told you…I wanted to die. It wasn't your fault." The man shook his hand toward Johnny and continued. "I didn't have anything to live for. No job, no real relationships to speak of…I was just driving and made the decision that I didn't want to go on living. Why did you try so hard to save someone who fought so hard to die?"

Johnny put his hand to his chest. His heart felt as though it would burst through his chest. He could understand the feeling of not really wanting to go on living. After his parents' deaths, he prayed many times to be with them. But, right now, he could feel that his body was fighting against whatever it was that was threatening to take his life from him now.

"It's my job…" Johnny told the man. "It's my job to save people. Even if that's not what they want. Sometimes life just gets so hard that we make decisions that aren't really right…but, if we just hang on…life balances out, you know. The good and the bad…they balance out and that is what life is about. Getting through the bad times and savoring the good times." He tried to take another deep breath, only to vomit again. He continued once he regained some composure. "You shoulda held on, man. You shoulda held on."

He looked at the last occupant of the elevator and she glanced back at him. He saw his own pain in her eyes and wanted to offer some sort of comfort as he had when he found her that morning in her bed. The call had been a "welfare call." Mostly, these calls were initiated by a neighbor or family member who was worried about someone but too lazy or too busy to check for themselves.

Roy lagged behind on the call as he collected the Biophone and oxygen. Johnny grabbed the drug box and met Vince at the door. Once inside, he made his way to the bedroom and found a very frail and very ill woman. She had been diagnosed with cancer several months earlier and she was wasting away from the treatments and disease. Johnny rushed to her side and put a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. He told her his name and followed with, "Don't worry, we're here to help you now."

She looked up at him, smiled and said, "Thank you." Then, she went into cardiac arrest and they were unable to revive her.

"Why the 'thank you'?" Johnny asked the woman who now looked almost young again. Her eyes beckoned and with the slightest smile she said,

"Thank you for caring."

He again reached his hand to place it on her cheek as he did the day before. His movement was met by a sudden drop of the elevator further down the shaft and all those who had been with him disappeared and he was once again, alone. He fell, face down, in the middle of the floor.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Balance – Pt. 5

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Challenge accepted! Response to Ginger S challenge. Johnny finds himself stuck in an elevator.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy looped the crane's cable through the cleat on the top of the elevator car. As he attached the two heavy metal bolts, he could hear Johnny mumbling and talking and feared the worst. He spoke soft assurances as he worked slowly. "I'm here, Junior. We're gonna get you out soon." He whispered as loudly as he dare.

Once the cable was securely attached, he motioned for those above him to begin bringing him up and to tell Chet to pull the slack on the crane cable. But, as soon as he did so, all hell seemed to break loose before his eyes. The car that held his best Friend and Partner began to slip downward again and the cable slack was quickly gone. The elevator fell another 5 feet or so before it came to a sudden stop at the end of the crane cable. One of the faulty cables finally snapped against the load and came tumbling down the shaft. It barely missed Roy as he was pulled to safety.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Mike and Marco stood ready to open the elevator door. They could hear Johnny's confused ramblings and silently prayed that their friend would be alright. A glance at his watch told Mike that Johnny had been trapped for nearly four hours. "We've got to get 'im outta there." He said to Marco, who anxiously nodded his agreement.

Outside, Chet was at the helm of the crane. He had worked with cranes when he was in the Army and the Reserves. He was handy with them. He had helped rescue a man from girder when he became trapped while trying to steal a boat. Chet was experienced and capable. He wanted very much to help free his Friend.

He felt a sudden jerk of the crane. He steadied her as he raised Cap on the HT. "Cap, this is Chet. What the hell just happened." Protocol be damned.

"The car just fell again. One of the cables snapped. Keep that cable taut now. We are gonna try to get 'im out." Cap conveyed.

Chet looked down at the controls and adjusted the crane height just a bit. The trick in operating a crane was knowing the right balance in the angle of the boom, the weight of the load, the torque of the swing…balance in all would ensure his Friend's safety. Chet wiped the beads of sweat from his brow as he sat and waited for the news of Johnny's rescue.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Mike and Marco pried the doors open. To their surprise they could see Johnny lying on the floor of the elevator car just inches from them. The car was half way between them and the floor above, but they could reach him. Mike held the door as Marco grabbed Johnny's outstretched hand. "We've got you now Johnny. You're gonna be okay, man." Marco breathed as he pulled the man gently toward him.

Brackett raced up behind the Fireman with an orderly and a gurney. "Put 'im on here, stat." He barked. Moments later, Johnny was on the gurney and being rushed to yet another elevator and down to the Emergency Room. Mike and Marco stood there and watched Brackett begin care for their Friend and Coworker. Marco silently crossed himself and said a prayer. Mike radioed Cap that Johnny was free.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The Emergency Room can be a busy and crowded place. But, add four worried Firemen, an anxious Paramedic, and three troubled hospital maintenance workers to the mix of regulars and you have chaos. Dixie did her best to alleviate the madness.

"Roy, take the others into the lounge. Kel will come get you when he knows how Johnny's doin'." She ordered. "Guys," She motioned to the workers, "Your friend was taken to the second floor. He's going to be just fine. Go on up there and you can see for yourselves." She moved them along as well. Once that was done, and balance was restored, she could do what she really wanted and entered Treatment Room Four.

When she first saw him, she literally stopped in her tracks. Johnny lay motionless; his skin color very closely matching that of the white sheet on the gurney. She moved toward him and listened to Brackett bark orders to nurses, orderlies, and anyone who was within range.

"I need a CBC, blood gases, and check his carboxyhemoglobin. Dix, be sure that oxygen is on full-flow. C'mon people, we need to get him stabilized." Brackett's worry showed and it made Dixie nervous, too. He was usually very controlled, but Johnny was in bad shape and his Friends were all worried.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

It was an hour later when Brackett finally entered the lounge. All five men stood against the fatigue that overwhelmed them. "How is he, Doc?" Roy asked as he handed the man his cup of coffee.

Brackett accepted the beverage and ran the other hand through his thick hair as he took a seat and regarded the men around him. "He's stable, for now." He said and sipped the coffee. "We won't know much more until he wakes up." He continued. "There could be some brain damage considering the levels of carbon dioxide in his bloodstream. We are moving him up to the floor now…I'm keeping him in ICU until he wakes up. You guys should go home, get some rest. He won't wake up for a while yet."

The men all stared at one another and the floor. They didn't move. Whether it was utter exhaustion, shock or disbelief, they didn't budge. Cap was the one to take action. "Okay, men. You heard what the doctor said. Johnny is in good hands and we need to all go home and get some rest now. Mike and Chet brought back their vehicles when they took the Engine and Squad back with C-shift earlier. They can give us a ride back to the station to get our cars, too." Everyone began moving toward the door except for Roy and Brackett. Brackett moved toward the edge of his chair and spoke to Roy.

"Roy, go home. There is nothing you can do for him that we are not doing. Dixie called in another nurse to cover the ER and she is staying by Johnny's side until she leaves tonight. Joe and I are going to be here until he wakes up…I can promise you that." He looked toward Captain Stanley.

Cap walked over to Roy and put his arm around Roy's shoulder and pulled him toward the door gently. Roy, as if a sheep being led by a shepherd, followed obediently. When the room was empty, Brackett sat back again in his chair and let out a big sigh. He said aloud to no one, "This has been one hell of a day."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Balance – Pt. 6

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Challenge accepted! Response to Ginger S challenge. Johnny finds himself stuck in an elevator.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Dixie was reading the evening paper when Johnny's eyes began to flutter. He heard her reading aloud, "The young girl and her father were pulled from the car by two Los Angeles County Paramedics. That was you and Roy, Johnny." She said as she finished the article. "By the way, that 'young girl' has been asking about you, too." She began to turn the page as she noticed movement.

Johnny's right hand twitched and he began to cough violently. Dixie pushed the call button and began to minister to her Friend and Patient. Johnny seemed to be fighting for every breath after each coughing jag. Brackett and Early stormed in as she was trying to sit Johnny upright.

"Dix, what's goin' on?" Early called as he ran to her side and Brackett moved to the other side of the bed.

"He just woke up coughing. His hand was twitching and he can't catch his breath. I haven't gotten a chance to check his vitals yet, but they were stable 20 minutes ago." She updated the doctors.

Brackett frowned when he looked at Johnny's pulsox and read his pulse. "Johnny," He said as he looked into the younger man's eyes. "I need you to try to calm down and take slower breaths. C'mon…you can do this." He took Johnny's face in his hands and made him look his direction. "Johnny!" He yelled. "You need to calm down or we'll put on the vent!" He threatened.

Johnny got the message. He started to take slower, shallower breaths between the coughs and began to balance the breathing with the coughing. It was alike a strange see-saw game…cough, breath; cough, breath; cough, breath. Before long, Johnny had gained control of his breathing again.

Brackett smiled down at his Patient as he continued his assessment. "That's better. You got it." He cheered.

Johnny looked at Brackett, Early and Dixie and tried to remember what had brought him to Rampart hospital as a patient yet again. He thought back as far as he could remember…the last thing he remembered was breakfast the day before at the beginning of his shift. "What happened?" He whispered, hoarse from his coughing.

All three care providers looked at him and then Brackett asked, "What do you remember, Johnny?"

Johnny seemed to search his memory for the right answer but could only come up with, "I remember reporting for my shift and eating a couple donuts at the Station. Why am I here?"

"Johnny, you are remembering what happened yesterday morning. Before you got off shift this morning, you were stuck in an elevator and were subjected to carbon dioxide gas poisoning." Dixie cleared things up for him.

"Roy?" Johnny's eyes went wide with the question.

"He's fine, Johnny. You were by yourself in the elevator." Brackett confirmed. Johnny again searched his memory for the story he was just told. "Johnny, it is possible you won't remember any of it. The level of CO2 in your blood was pretty high." Brackett continued.

Johnny suddenly felt very sleepy and he allowed it to take him. "Dix, you gonna stay?" Early asked as he updated Johnny's chart.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Roy called to say he would be coming in about an hour. I will at least stay until he gets here." She picked up the paper that she had flung aside when Johnny was in distress and returned to her chair at his side. She smiled as she saw his chest rising and falling in a welcomed rhythm of someone resting peacefully.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy's concern grew when he was told of Johnny's respiratory distress and memory loss. He had hoped the CO2 poisoning had not had any long-lasting effects, but it seemed those hopes were dashed. He thanked Dixie for staying with Johnny and he told Brackett that he had gotten some rest…only a couple hours…but, he did sleep some. He kept having dreams of being trapped like Johnny had been and would wake up in a cold sweat.

Two hours later, Johnny opened his eyes again. He tried to take a deep breath, but did so tentatively. He found it was difficult, but did not end up coughing as badly as he had before. He looked around again, searching for something that would help him remember the things Brackett and Dixie said happened. His eyes stopped upon a site that was all-too familiar to him. Roy was sleeping in the chair by his bedside as he had done so many times when Johnny had been ill or injured. He saw a book perched precariously on Roy's lap and as it was about to fall, it triggered a word in Johnny's memory…Balance.

With that, it all flooded back…the failed rescues on the previous shift; the final successful rescue that took him to the 6th floor of Rampart; and, the horrible ordeal in the elevator car. He tried to wrap his mind around the visions of those who died being with him on the elevator when he was trapped. Now, in his right mind, he could reason that it was the effects of the CO2 exposure and possibly the bump to his head. He considered for a moment what he saw and heard and then his eyes returned to Roy, who had now woken up.

"Hey, Junior. How are you feeling?" He ventured as he stretched and yawned himself awake. Johnny offered the best grin he could to assure his Friend that he was alright.

"I'm okay, Pally." Johnny whispered harshly due to his raw throat. "I was just thinkin' is all." He shared.

"Thinkin' about what?" Roy's curiosity rising.

"About how you and I balance one another out." Johnny began. "You and I make a pretty good team, Roy. And, no matter how bad the shift…how bad things go…that will never change." His voice faltered on the last words and Roy reached for a cup of water by the bed and offered it to his Partner. Johnny sipped slowly and relished the cool offering.

Roy set the cup back and looked at his Friend. "Johnny…" He began, emotions threatening. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you in that elevator." He stopped and coughed a bit to relieve the angst behind his words. He smiled and said, "I'm just glad you're okay, Junior."

Johnny thought again about balance…there was a balance to the universe… great and small; up and down; yin and yang; right and wrong; good and evil; life and death. One could not enjoy pleasure without knowing pain; truly understand good without experiencing evil; or, know the gift of life without fighting against death. Johnny had found a balance in the faces of those who he had fought to save. They had taught him to appreciate every moment…fight for every life…and, when you lose, live to fight another day.

Johnny raised his hand to Roy and Roy took Johnny's hand in his. "Here's to balance." Johnny whispered. "And, living to fight another day." Both men shared a moment of peace, bonding, and brotherhood. And, then Johnny slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Roy took his seat, picked up his book and continued to keep watch over his Partner.

The End.


End file.
